Pure Assassin meets Pure Innocence
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: A.U. Fic. Van is a trained Assassin, sent on a mission, Kidnap Fiona Alisi Lynette, Why? Her powers with Zoids will help his little assassin group! But falling in love with her wasnt part of his plan. VF! R
1. Meet the Assassin

A/N: I asked my bud IkunyR87 for some help with another story, and she gave me this idea. I hope that you like it. It's an Alternate Universe Fic, remember that! So, pull up a chair, or even just sit on the floor, get yourself comfortable and enjoy the fic . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids . . . but maybe if you all give me 5$ I could buy it and play it everyday on TV.  
  
*****  
  
A horrid battle raged out in one of the deserts of Zi, a fight to the death. It ended in a flash as one of the Zoids burst into flames, instantly killing both the Zoid and the pilot.  
  
The pilot who had one the battle wore an evil grin.  
  
"I have destroyed our target," the man said in an icy voice as a comlink appeared on his screen.  
  
"Wonderful, now return to the base, we have gotten another new call for a new mission," said the man on the other end of the comlink.  
  
"On my way," said the man as he closed the comlink.  
  
He pushed his Blade Liger full speed towards an abandoned ruin, well at least it appeared to be abandoned.  
  
"Welcome Back Van, as I suspect you were able to destroy the target," a man with sandy brown hair stated as the door opened revealing the pilot of the Blade Liger.  
  
"As always Dodge," Van stated as he entered the room, taking a seat next to another man with short blonde hair, whose name was Ryan.  
  
"Now to get serious, I have another mission for you Van," Dodge said, pressing a button on his computer. "This woman is Fiona Alisi Lynette."  
  
A picture of a beautiful young woman appeared in front of them.  
  
"She is said to have a connection with the Zoid Eve and all Zoids, and will be of great help to us in finding all of our enemy's Zoids, and most importantly, the Zoid Eve. Sorry Van, I know how much you wanted her innocent blood on your hands. But we need to use her first, then you can do whatever you want with her," Dodge watched as Van's face went from sad, to an evil grin. "You are to leave immediately and bring her back to us alive, understood?"  
  
"Yes Dodge," Van said as he immediately rose out of his chair.  
  
"Here are the direction's to where she is currently located," said Dodge as he handed Van a map and a picture of Fiona. "Now go, and do try to enjoy yourself."  
  
Van ran out of the room, excitement racing through him. Sure, he couldn't kill her, but sooner or later she would die at his hands. He could just envision her golden hair stained with blood. It brought a smile to his face. He loved his assassin job, it proved to bring him great joy.  
  
Van jumped inside his Blade Liger, taping the map and picture to the canopy, and he was off.  
  
*****  
  
Beautiful 18-year-old Fiona Alisi Lynette was indeed a kind innocent person who cherished life as it was. She hoped one day she would fall madly in love and marry the man of her dreams. Wearing a pink kimono, she lay in a field of flowers. She closed her eyes, inhaling the wonderful sent of the flowers around her.  
  
She stood up, hearing her name called. Standing at the top of the hill, her long Golden Blonde hair flowing around her, she watched as the sunset spread beautiful rays of red across the land. Fiona turned and raced back to the palace she was staying at. Her great workings with Zoids had led her to a high rank and she stayed at all the greatest places, but she always took the time to enjoy every moment of her life.  
  
"There you are Miss Fiona," a woman with long brown hair exclaimed when she saw Fiona.  
  
"Sorry Rose, I was looking at all the beautiful flowers on the hills," Fiona explained as Rose shook her head.  
  
"Well come on, dinners ready, and then its straight to bed for you, you have a long journey ahead of you," Rose urged as she sat Fiona down at an elegant table.  
  
"Thank you Rose," Fiona, exclaimed, looking at all the wonderful food in front of her before digging in.  
  
*****  
  
Van followed the map to the letter, and it led him to an elaborate palace. He quickly hid his Blade Liger in the outskirts of town. Making it through town was easy because of his long Black clothing and black hair. He crept through all of the shadows till he came to the palace. Hopping the fence, he landed in a garden, concealing himself in the shadows of a large tree. Waiting . . . for the perfect moment to infiltrate the palace and find his unsuspecting prey. His eyes went on full alert as he heard voices.  
  
"Don't worry Rose, I will head straight to bed after I take a walk in the garden," Van heard a female voice exclaim as the figure of a woman filled the entry way to the garden. The girl walked right past the tree he was standing behind.  
  
'It's her!' Van exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of her face.  
  
Fiona's Kimono slid softly on the ground felt cold on her bare feet. Van jumped from tree to tree, never letting her out of his sight. She stopped. Did she know he was there, could a simple girl have known he was there when countless others had not?  
  
Fiona closed her eyes, letting the breeze ruffle her hair. When she opened her eyes, she saw a fountain in front of her She walked over and sat on its cool edge. Van breathed, he hadn't been noticed. He ran behind the closest tree to the fountain where he could hear what she was saying.  
  
"Oh great stars, please grant my wish of finding my true love," Fiona silently began to pray.  
  
'What a foolish wish,' Van thought to himself, 'There is no such thing as true love!'  
  
"Fiona!?" Rose called as she came looking for Fiona.  
  
"I'm over here Rose!" Fiona called as Rose came over.  
  
"Fiona, come now, its time for bed, you have a long journey tomorrow," Rose said as she helped Fiona up.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," Fiona, replied as she followed Rose into the house, glancing up one more time at the Stars.  
  
Van watched as they disappeared, and in a few minutes a light flickered on inside a room as he saw the shadow of a girl enter the room. Bingo. Now all he had to do was wait till she was in bed, his evil grin had returned.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as the light flickered off Van climbed the closet tree to her window, jumping onto her balcony, he slid his knife between the small crack in between the two doors, unlocking the once locked lock. He pushed the doors open with a small push. The cloth that draped the sides of the windows blew in the wind. Van looked at the bed where he could see Fiona sleeping, the moonlight giving her an angelic glow. He watched as the sheet lifted as she breathed steadily. Suddenly he heard her give a moan as she sat up in the bed, he quickly dove into the shadows with out a sound.  
  
Fiona rubbed her head as she stood up at the side of her bed.  
  
"Maybe some fresh air will clear my head," Fiona said to herself as she pulled her Kimono over her nightgown. She looked up to see the balcony doors already open. "What! But I had them locked, how did they get open?"  
  
Now was Van's chance, if he didn't go now he may be discovered. He crept quietly behind the unsuspecting Fiona.  
  
Fiona was wondering how the doors were opened when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She went to turn around when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She felt something cold against her throat.  
  
"I wouldn't advise that you yell out or try anything," she heard a man's voice exclaim in an icy tone behind her.  
  
Just for fun, Van slid the knife against her throat lightly to the right, leaving a thin cut, but enough for some blood to seep out.  
  
Fiona felt tears sting her eyes, this pain was intense and it was coming from such a small wound.  
  
"Go ahead a cry, it will be just like all of the other people I killed," Van replied in a cold tone as he felt Fiona's hot tears through his glove. "But don't worry I am not here to kill you, my friend Dodge needs your powers to assistance us, and after that I will kill you."  
  
Now if you promise not to cry out I'll let go," Van stated as he removed the knife from her throat and slid it around her waist. Fiona nodded she wouldn't and he let go, but he didn't remove the knife. Fiona touched her neck as the blood ran onto her fingers. She turned to look at her kidnapper, his cold eyes were staring at her.  
  
"Lets go," Van said as he pushed her foreword, whenever they got to the balcony he picked her up in his arms, "if you scream then I will kill you right here!"  
  
With that said he jumped off the balcony with a perfect landing. Fiona felt the knife slide back around her waist as she was set down on her feet.  
  
"My Blade Liger is outside of town, so lets get a move on!" He yelled as he forced Fiona to walk in front of him  
  
They were soon out of town and they approached the Blade Liger. Van hopped up and looked down at Fiona, "Get in," he called as he indicated to the back seat. Fiona climbed up, strapping herself into the second seat, she really didn't have much choice.  
  
After a few hours traveling, Van looked back to see that Fiona had fallen asleep, against better judgment to himself, he quickly placed the Blade Liger on autopilot, he to falling into a light slumber . . .  
  
*****  
  
So how did you like the first chapter of my Alternate Universe Fic! Well even if you didn't like it, please leave me a review, and if you flame, just explain why. It will be greatly Appreciated!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!  
  
Aloha!  
  
Michiko 


	2. Feelings

A/N: WOW 9 reviews! I never would have guessed I would get that many reviews! Well, I got bored so I decided to write the next chapter! Sorry for all the mistakes last chapter, I went back and fixed them ok. So without further ado . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I checked my 'Things I own' folder, and Zoids wasn't in there.  
  
*****  
  
Van bolted awake at the sound of a beep to his side. He pressed the little flashing button, causing a comlink to appear on the screen.  
  
"Van, I would never have guessed that you would fall asleep with your prey sitting right behind you," Dodge mocked as his face appeared in front of Van.  
  
"Normally my prey would already be dead," Van growled as he heard Fiona stir.  
  
"Well I've got tough news for you, we had to move bases, someone was getting too suspicious."  
  
"WHAT!?" Van yelled causing Fiona to wake up.  
  
"It should take you about 3 days to get there from your current position," Dodge replied calmly noticing Fiona was looking at them as he sent Van a map.  
  
"I refuse to take her that far, I'll kill her before I do that!" Van yelled, not even noticing Fiona. "Send someone to pick her up!"  
  
"No, and I know you will bring her anyway because you love your job to much, and you wouldn't risk losing it because you have to travel with your prey for a few days."  
  
"FINE! I'll take her!" Van yelled angrily as he turned off the comlink.  
  
"So it looks like I will be traveling with you for a while," Fiona said as Van turned around to face her.  
  
"Yes and if you say something to offend me, I'll kill you right here, even if Dodge needs your powers!" Van quickly went back to piloting the Blade Liger.  
  
"Well seeing as I am going to be traveling with you for a while, it would help if I knew your name, Mr. Assassin Sir," said Fiona as she leaned back into the seat.  
  
"It's Van." Van growled.  
  
After that they pretty much had complete silence until later that night.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fiona asked curiously as Van stopped the Liger.  
  
"Stopping to make camp, now get down here, I don't want you to run away while I get fire wood," Van yelled as Fiona jumped down. Van headed off into the woods, Fiona quickly took off her kimono, leaving her in her nightgown, she didn't want to ruin the only set of clothes she had, and quickly followed.  
  
"Here," Van said as he handed Fiona some wood, taking some into his own arms, walked back to the Blade Liger. Fiona silently followed.  
  
"Stop," Van said as he reached his arm out, stopping her from going any further.  
  
"Why!" Fiona asked quietly.  
  
"Shh, I think that there might be some bandits around here," Van said as he began to walk towards the Blade Liger. Van suddenly saw a glint of metal, and he dodged, looking back to see a knife stuck in a tree. Fiona let out a scream as she dropped her wood. Van quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. Another glint of metal caught his eye. He quickly pulled Fiona close, so his body hugged hers. Another knife caught in the tree she was standing in front of.  
  
Fiona felt her cheeks grow warm, she had never been close to a boy before, and she looked up. Van's eyes looked full and alert.  
  
Van heard laughing, he peeked out from behind some trees to see about 15 bandits swarming around his Blade Liger.  
  
"Stay here" Van commanded as he let go of Fiona. Fiona watched him disappear and walk out into the clearing, all of the Bandits turned to look at him.  
  
"Leave this place, and I MIGHT spare you," Fiona heard Van exclaim.  
  
"Yah right," One of the bandits yelled.  
  
"Where's the broad, we heard her scream!" Another yelled. Van could tell that most of them where drunk.  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Fine, then we will find her ourselves," one of the other Bandits called as he walked toward the forest.  
  
Fiona quickly looked away, she knew that there was going to be blood shed, and to tell the truth, her stomach probably wouldn't be able to take it. Fiona heard the swishing of a knife.  
  
"I warned you!" Fiona heard Van exclaim as she heard the yells of the dying men.  
  
Van watched as one bandit took off in the opposite direction, Van chased after him, leaving Fiona with silence.  
  
"Van," Fiona whispered as she walked out of the forest, the site of all the dead men made her stomach feel queasy. Suddenly Fiona felt something slice her leg, she looked down to see a long gash and a man with a bleeding side wound begin to stand up.  
  
"Well there you are, I knew you would show your face soon enough!" the bandit said as he walked towards Fiona. Fiona backed up with every step he took forward. The bandit began to grin. Fiona heard him give a yell as blood splattered at her feet, she saw Van looming over him. Fiona fainted, falling backwards to the ground.  
  
Van walked over to her, he grew angry at seeing the gash on her leg. He quickly picked her up in his arms.  
  
"I'm the only on whose allowed to harm her," Van mumbled to himself as he walked towards a more clear opening, away from all of the dead bandits. Laying Fiona on the ground he walked back and picked up all of the firewood both he and Fiona had dropped, he also picked up Fiona's kimono on the way back as well as a few blankets and some bandages. Van quickly set to work on a fire after he returned to the spot he had left Fiona.  
  
After successfully making a fire, Van laid out one of the blankets on the ground. He quickly picked up Fiona and set her on top of it. He quickly wrapped the bandages around her cut. He made a pillow out of her Kimono and laid another Blanket on top of her. He then returned to his seat on the ground. He stared into the fire, thinking to himself.  
  
'That girl Fiona seems almost too innocent, she seems so kind and gentle, and she hasn't complained or said anything about anything I have done, such as kidnap her.' Thoughts such as these clouded his head. Suddenly he heard Fiona mumble in her sleep.  
  
Fiona shot up, that last dream was too much for her. Most of the time her dreams came true, sort of like a premonition, but that last dream could never happen. Her and Van were . . . kissing! Though she did think he was cute for an assassin, that would never happen. Fiona looked over to the fire, where Van was looking at her weirdly.  
  
"Bad Dream," Fiona said as she stood up and sat beside Van. Fiona looked over at the bandages on her leg. "Did you put those bandages on," Fiona asked as Van nodded yes. "Thanks, and thanks for saving me today," Fiona stated softly.  
  
"Yah sure, I cant let you die unless I'm the one killing you anyway," Van stated. Fiona looked away from Van and up to the stars.  
  
"The stars are especially pretty tonight," Fiona said as Van turned to look at her. For some reason he couldn't stop looking at her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," Van quickly turned to look at the stars. "Yes the stars are nice tonight," Van commented as Fiona turned to look back at the stars. After a few minutes Fiona felt herself growing tired, pretty soon she was out like a light. And Van didn't know how, but she had managed to fall asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her blonde head. Why was she just sleeping on him like that? It was like she trusted him not to hurt her, even though he had promised her that he would kill her. And what was this feeling deep down inside him, it was like a warm, fuzzy feeling. He gently lifted Fiona up, placing her back onto the makeshift bed. He returned to his spot, his plan . . . to stay up all night and watch for more bandits, but soon enough, he too fell into a light slumber.  
  
*****  
  
Sweet and simple. And look, Van's feeling love (not that he knows it or anything)! He's also showing more feelings!! Well that's all I got right now, and if you want to drop me an idea, it would be greatly appreciated!!!! And please leave a nice review!!!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!!  
  
Ja'ne  
  
Michiko 


	3. Another Side?

A/N: Hey Howdy Hey! I really didn't think this story was going to be so much of a hit. Well I aint got much to say . . . so . . . onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own crap, especially not Zoids.

*****

Fiona awoke at the first rays of the sun. She let out a yawn as she sat up, stretching her arms. She looked over to see Van in the same spot as last night, the side of his head resting in the palm of his left hand in front of last nights fire. Fiona stood up, picking up her kimono and slipping it on, she stopped when she heard Van mutter something in his sleep. 

Fiona chuckled softly as she walked back to the Liger. Her stomach let out a growl as Fiona realized how hungry she was. Fiona knew she was close when she saw the dried blood on the ground, it made her sick to her stomach, but she kept walking.

The Liger lifted its head as he heard footsteps approaching. 

"Hey there," Fiona said in a soothing voice as she walked by some bodies. The Liger roared in response. Talking to Zoids just seemed to take some of Fiona's troubles away.

Van woke up, he looked over to see Fiona gone.

"NO! Where did she go?" Van asked in a panic as he heard the Ligers growl. He raced back, grabbing the blankets on the way. 

"See, I just want to talk," Van heard Fiona as he looked out from behind a tree as he saw Fiona talking to his Liger.

"So your names Zeke huh," Fiona asked as she patted the Liger on the nose. "Well my names Fiona."

Van couldn't help but smile, so it was true, this girl could speak with Zoids. Wait a second . . . Zeke wasn't the name of his Blade Liger, just his organoid partner, but Van thought he had disappeared since his last battle.

"Oh!" Van looked back out from behind the tree as he heard Fiona say this. "So the Ligers name isn't Zeke, but then whose Zeke?" 

The liger roared, "So you want to show me, alright then," said Fiona as she took a step back. A white light shot out of the Liger as a small Zoid appeared in front of Fiona.

"So you are Zeke," said Fiona as Zeke ruffled her hair. 

Zeke roared his response. 

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Zeke," Fiona said as she petted his nose.

"ZEKE!" Fiona looked behind her at the source of the voice. Zeke turned to run to his master. 

"Zeke, I've missed you buddy, I couldn't find you anywhere," said Van as he met Zeke halfway in a hug.

Fiona looked happily upon the too.

"So I see you don't work alone," said Fiona as Van looked over at her.

"Yah, but that still doesn't mean I can't kill you in an instant without Zeke's help," said Van as he flipped out a knife.

"I don't think you cant, not for a second," said Fiona she just kept smiling.

Van felt something in the pit of his stomach when he saw that innocent smile, could it be, that he was falling in . . .. NO! A heartless person as himself couldn't fall in love, which was just for pathetic dreamers like Fiona. But then what was the feeling . . . had been too busy thinking that he hadn't even noticed he was staring.

"Is something wrong," Fiona asked as Van shook his head quickly clearing all thoughts. 

"No, now lets go," said Van emotionlessly as Zeke once again fused with the liger.

"Alright," said Fiona softly as she took a few steps to the Liger. The liger lowered its head, allowing Fiona to enter without climbing. "Thank you," said Fiona as she climbed inside.

Van just rolled his eyes, climbing in setting the blankets on the floor. Soon enough they were on the way. As soon as it was about midday Van stopped to get some food out of one of the back compartments of the Liger.

"Here," said Van as he handed Fiona a Papaya. Taking a bite out of his own, he sat back down.  
  


"Thanks, I could tell you were a papaya kind of guy," said Fiona as she chuckled at her own accusation.

"Yah sure," said Van as he to began to smile. "Lets go ZEKE!"

It was only a few minutes before Van got a signal that someone was trying to communicate with him. 

"Yes," asked Van as Fiona noticed the same man pop up on the screen.

"VAN! What's wrong with you! Its all over the news about those Bandits you killed!" Dodge yelled as he looked at Van. 

"Yah so, I warned them first," said Van, trying to hide all emotion, but there still seemed to be a hint of something, but Van couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he was just going soft, hanging around with Fiona and all of her innocence could do that to a person.

"Just don't screw up again, got it?" Dodge asked, sensing something was different about Van.

"Yes Dodge," said Van as he shut off the link, letting out a huge sigh.

'So Dodge is his name." Fiona thought to herself as she continued to eat the papaya

*****

Dodge on the other hand . . . 

"Ryan get in here!" Dodge bellowed as the Blonde haired man came into the room.

"Yes Dodge," Ryan asked as he came into the room.

"There's something wrong with Van, I think he may be experiencing what the weak call . . . love," Dodge spat out the last word.

"You mean Van may be falling in love with his own prey," Ryan asked, somewhat confused.

"Yes, now I want you to trail him, make sure nothing goes on between those two, understand," Dodge asked as Ryan nodded. "Than go." 

 As soon as Ryan left Dodge growled in anger. "If he falls in love with her, then my entire plan will be ruined! But I will make sure that it doesn't happen," With that said Dodge let out an evil laugh heard down most of the halls.

"Sometimes I wonder about him," said Ryan as jumped inside his Helcat.  

*****

Soon enough it was almost nighttime, and Van stopped the liger on a hill, over looking a large Lake surrounded by trees.  Van jumped out, followed by Fiona.

"Stay here while I get fire wood," said Van as he headed off.

"Does that mean you actually trust me?" Fiona asked.

"I know you won't run," said Van as he continued walking.

"I might as well get stuff out for dinner," said Fiona as Zeke unfused beside her. "Hello Zeke."

Zeke just roared as Fiona opened the compartments, finding some food to cook, brought it over to a small spot. Making herself comfortable, she sat on the ground, Zeke standing beside her. She failed to notice the figure that rushed behind one of the Ligers leg. 

"Like taking candy from a baby," The man whispered to himself, a grin on his face.

Fiona looked out to the lake where the moonlight reflected, realizing to herself how much she needed a bath. Fiona then remembered her injured leg, she quickly unwrapped the bandages, reveling to her a long gash.

"Great, another scar, just what I need," Fiona said to herself as she heard Van returning. As soon as Van had made another fire, he reached for the food so he could begin to cook it. Just as he grabbed the handle to the pot, he felt someone's soft touch. He looked to find Fiona's hand on top of his, he looked over at her

"No, let me cook dinner," Fiona said as she smiled at Van, who quickly took his hand away.

"Alright," said Van as he began to smile, Fiona looked over just in time to see it. She blushed and went back to what she was doing. 

"You know you should smile more, it fits you," said Fiona as she looked back over at Van who simply looked at her in shock.

"You mean it," asked Van.

"Yah," said Fiona as she went back to cooking. 'Why does he make me feel this way?' Fiona asked herself as she felt a funny feeling in her chest.

Soon enough Fiona was finished with dinner.

"This is good," Van exclaimed as he shoveled it in.

"Thanks, Rose taught me how to cook," said Fiona sadly. Van looked over, guilt filling him. He had taken her from everything she ever knew and loved.

"Sorry," Van muttered.

"What?" Fiona asked

"Sorry, I had to kidnap you," said Van, not even knowing where the words were coming from.  

"So you do have anther side," said Fiona as she looked over. 

"What do you mean?" Van asked a little taken back. 

"This side of you seems kind, I like it," Fiona finished as she continued to eat. 

All was silent for the rest of the meal.

Fiona didn't seem to notice how many stares Van ended up giving her whenever he looked at her.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," said Van as he pulled the blankets back out. 

"Moonbay, this kids got an organoid, I'm to wait till he goes to sleep to get it," the Man whispered into his walkie-talkie as soon as Van was out of earshot.

"Roger that Irvine, just make sure not to get caught," a female voice exclaimed from the other end of the walkie-Talkie. With that the man, who was called Irvine switched off his walkie-Talkie, looking back out to where Van and Fiona were setting up for some sleep. "Almost time."

"Goodnight Van," said Fiona as she lay down onto the ground, covering herself with one of the blankets.

"Yah, you too," said Van as he followed suit. Fiona listened as she heard Van's deep snores from beside her. But on the other hand, she could hear the sound of every beautiful ripple from the lake below, a gift she had been given.

Irvine slipped closer, he hoped that the two were asleep, or this could get ugly, he pulled out his trusty gun just in case. He spotted the organoid laying next to the boy. 

Fiona stood up, 'Maybe I will just soak my feet in the water," Fiona thought as she made sure that Van was asleep.

'Of course it had to be the girl that woke up,' Irvine silently cursed as he took a few quiet steps towards Fiona.

Fiona quietly slipped on her kimono, she was about to make her way down a small path, when . . .

**~Click~ **

She heard the sound of a gun behind her. She froze.

'Don't move,' was all that Fiona needed.

*****

Cliffy!! What's going to happen to Fiona! Will she ever get to take the bath she so badly wants to take! Can Van figure out for himself that he is falling head over heals for Fiona! Find out in the next chapter!!!!! Did you people know that in the Japanese Zoids, Van's name is Bang, and Fiona is Fine (Pronounced Feene), and Zeke is Sieg, kinda weird huh. I also read somewhere that Van's name is also Ban, and Fiona is Feene, I think it was in a magazine. Just wanted ya'll to know that. Leave me a nice review please!!!!!! And Taltos, you weren't to harsh, constructive criticism is a good thing, besides, I know what a sugar high is like ^-^ .  (P.S. To solve that funny symbol thing, you have to save your document as an html, that means when you save it, click on Web Page, instead of Word Document!)  

Vale (Its Latin for Good-Bye),

Michiko


	4. New Friend: Irvine

A/N: HEY! I JUST SURVIVED A WEEK AT BAND CAMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's why it took so long for me to update. Well I worked on this next chapter a little during my free time at band camp. I HAVE THE BEST NEWS!!!!!!!!!! They put Zoids back on a 6 am. Well that's western time. Check at Cartoonnetwork.com. I meant to you sooner, but I was grounded the day before band camp, so it started this past week. Well that's about it, so onto the story.

Disclaimer: Yah right . . . 

*****

"Don't move," the voice from behind Fiona repeated as she heard soft crunches on the dry leaves behind her.

Fiona didn't even dare breathe, what did this guy want with her?

The footsteps soon stopped, and Fiona realized that the person was right behind her when she felt the gun to her back. 

"What do you want with me?" Fiona whispered, her voice shaking slightly. 

"Who said I wanted anything to do with you," the voice behind Fiona, his voice sounding confident.

Fiona felt herself relax a little more. "Than what business do you have here?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you don't, I'll scream, and you see him?" Fiona pointed in the general direction of Van.

"Yah so, who cares about the kid?"

"He's an assassin, and he'll kill you," said Fiona, wondering if she should say anymore or not.

"Your such a lair," said Irvine (ok, I got sick of saying, 'The voice') as he suddenly clamped his hand over her mouth. 

Fiona let out a muffled scream. 

Irvine just smiled, as she tried to pull his hand away. When suddenly . . . 

"Why you little!" Irvine cursed, louder than intended as he looked at his hand where Fiona had bitten it. 

Fiona took off in a run towards where Van had made camp. 

Van quickly sat up, where was all the running coming from. He looked over to see Fiona missing.

"Oh no you don't!" Irvine yelled loudly as he caught Fiona's wrist. Fiona let out another scream, this one louder than the first.

Van stood up, racing to where he heard Fiona's scream. Zeke quickly followed.

Fiona struggled to get out of Irvine's hard grip. Irvine raised his gun, firing into the night sky. 

If her scream didn't wake the boy up, then that shot surely would. And Irvine would get to play a little game of hostage.

Fiona quickly stopped struggling. 

"Let go of Fiona!" Van yelled, stopping about 10 feet short of the two.

"How about . . . no."

 "What do you want with her anyway?" Van asked curiously.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I WANT HER?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Irvine yelled loudly

"Well if you don't want her, than what do you want?" Van asked as Zeke raced to his side. 

Irvine quickly pulled Fiona around so she was looking at Van, and into a tight headlock. He pointed the gun to the side of her head. 

Fear shown brightly in Fiona's wide eyes. She looked at Van, her eyes pleading for help.

"Give me that organoid, or I will kill her!"

"Go ahead, she's of no use to me," Van replied simply, though it didn't show, it hurt, deep inside, but why?

Fiona seriously considered crying at this point, she was as good as dead now.

"WHAT!" 

"Just what I said, she's just some girl that I was sent to kidnap," said Van as though he was a heartless killer, oh wait, he was.

'So the girl wasn't lying, well this sucks! Wait, he may be lying, I'll just have to find out.' Irvine thought to himself as Van crept closer. 

"Well then, you won't mind if I do this?" said Irvine as he tightened his grip around Fiona's neck, making it so she could hardly breathe. Fiona gasped loudly as she tried to breathe, bringing her hand up to try to pull his arm away.

Van realized what this guy was getting at, he was trying to suffocate Fiona. What should he do?

Fiona felt her vision blur as she received less and less oxygen to her brain. 

Soon enough, Irvine felt her go limp in his arms. 

"Stop!"

"That's what I thought," said Irvine as he loosened his grip.

"Now give me the organoid, or I will finish the job," said Irvine as he repositioned his gun. 

"In your dreams!" Van yelled, as quicker than lightning he was behind Irvine. 

"Drop Fiona, NOW! Or I will stab this knife right through you!"

Irvine gritted his teeth as he let Fiona fall to the ground. 

"I'll get you for this kid, so help me!" said Irvine as he pushed the little read button on his walkie-talkie. 

"What did you do?" Van asked as Irvine just grinned.

"You'll see!" and not a moment after he had said it, explosions happened all around the 2, I mean 3 (Counting unconscious Fiona).

Van quickly ran to shield Fiona and himself.

"Irvine, HURRY UP!" Van heard a woman's voice exclaim as he saw Irvine climbing into a red and pink Gustav. 

"I'll be back kid, you've been warned, and you wont be so lucky next time!" Irvine yelled. "Moonbay, lets get going!"

Van cursed as he picked Fiona up and watched the Gustav and his newest 'friend' leave.

"I'll never be able to find them till the smoke clears, and by then they will be long gone." Van quickly checked to see if her breathing had returned to normal.

Soon the sun started to peek over the small hills.

"Come on Zeke, lets get going, we have to stop at the next town, if that guy keeps his word then we may be in trouble, well not me, but Fiona anyway. He caught a good look at Fiona, but not me, so we have to give her a new look to replace her innocent look."

Zeke roared in acknowledgement as they headed to the Blade Liger.

*****

Ryan sped quickly to where his hidden tracker showed Van's Blade Liger on his screen.

"Yes, this means that if Van really has fallen in love with that girl. I can kill him without being killed my self, for he has broken assassin rule #1. I mean #2, cause #1 is kill people sufficiently, but #2 is never fall in love, it screws up everything. And when an assassin breaks any rule, the penalty . . . DEALTH!" 

Ryan broke into a fit evil laughs as he pushed his Zoid faster into the darkness.

*****

Van looked back to see that Fiona still hadn't woken up. 

When she slept, she kinda looked like his . . . no! He must not think about her or Fiona.

But who was he kidding, he could never forget about his sister. He had always had that happy feeling he felt around Fiona when his sister was around. But did that mean he was in love with Fiona, was that what this feeling was?

It had to be. 

He had to keep this a secret, if he broke the assassin's code the penalty would be his own life.

Who was he to argue with his own feelings, it wouldn't change a thing. 

Van glanced back when he heard Fiona move.

"Hey you awake," Van asked emotionless once again. 

"What happened?" Fiona asked softly as she sat up.

"That Irvine bandit got away after you passed out."

"You mean you saved me?" Fiona asked a little louder.

"Yah, I did, but its not because I like you or anything."

"Well thanks anyway, so where are going anyway," asked Fiona as she leaned forward to look at Van.

"We need to get you a new look, that Irvine dude got a real good look at you, not me, so we are heading into town." Said Van as he looked over into her bright sunset red eyes. He gritted his teeth and turned back to face forward.

Soon enough the small town was visible and Van stopped.

"Why are we stopping here? The town is further up?" Fiona asked as Van jumped out. 

"Because, if people see my Liger they will freak, here," said Van as Fiona jumped down beside him.

"Why are you giving me this," Fiona asked as she held the worn cloak in front of her, the item Van had just given her.

"Put it on, I can't have people recognizing you," said Van as Fiona wrapped it around her shoulders. "Now lets get going." 

"Yah sure," said Fiona as she began to follow Van.

But unbeknownst to either of the two, a young man sat on an overlooking cliff watching them walk towards the town. He smiled an evil grin. It was payday for him!

*****

Take a guess who are mystery man is, well I aint telling'. So you have to wait till my next chapter. And thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! They make me feel so loved . . . Papaya's for everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! Well if you leave me another review, I will love you forever and always. Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya'll! Hope you enjoyed!

Adios! 

Michiko.


	5. Fiona's new look, and Van's old memories

A/N: HEY HOWDY HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just gots a new . . . BABY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aint that great, well I got bored and decided to write the next chappy. Well with nothing better to say . . . 

Disclaimer: Keep Dreaming . . .

*****

Fiona pulled the hood over her head to hide her face. She followed Van into a small shop.

"Can I help up sir?" and old man at the counter asked as they walked in.

"Yah, I need to get some new clothes for my friend," said Van as Fiona let the hood down, looking around the store.

"Why yes, come here dear," the old man said as he led Fiona to a changing room.

Van quickly described to the man what he wanted.

"Yes, I have just the thing," said the Man as he headed towards the back room.

"What did you tell him?" Fiona asked as she popped her head over the door.

"You'll see," a smug grin on Van's face.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Fiona as the old man returned carrying a pile of clothes.

"Here you go," said the man as he handed Fiona the clothes.

Van snickered as her head disappeared. 

In about 10 minutes Van heard a noise from Fiona. 

"NO WAY AM I WEARING THIS!!"

"Come on, it cant be that bad," said Van already knowing the answer.

The door swung open, and Van looked at a very embarrassed, and very angry Fiona. 

Van let out a whistle. "I like it!"

"Yah you would," said Fiona as she took a good look at herself.

A pair of high top black boots ran right up past her knee about an inch. From there was an inch of skin and the bottom of a short black skirt. Then some of her small stomach showed before coming up to a black and pink tank top, showing some cleavage. 

"I'll take it!" Van proclaimed as he paid the man.

"Here, take these for her hair," said the man as he handed Van a one black, and one pink ribbon. 

"Thanks," said Van he walked back over to Fiona, who had an 'I'm going to kill you' look on her face. 

"Pervert!" Fiona yelled as they walked out of the store. 

"Look, we had to get rid of the innocent look, and this is about as far as we get," said Van as he looked over to the still very angry Fiona.

"Why does everyone want to torture me?!" Fiona asked. 

'She looks good when she's angry' thought Van before mentally slapping himself. "Come on, last stop," said Van as they turned into another shop.

Fiona looked around, it was a cloak shop. She heard some of the guys in the shop give whistles, but she ignored them.

"Here," said Van as he handed her a long black cloak. Fiona looked in the mirror beside her as she slipped it around her shoulders. Now for her hair.

She tried to reach behind her to braid it, but knowing how hard it was, she soon gave up.

"Let me help," said Van as he came over, his hands quickly moving as he braided the pink ribbon in as well, tying it off with the black one.

"Where did you learn to braid?" Fiona asked when Van finished.

Fiona saw pain fill Van's eyes, than quickly leave. 

"I don't remember," said Van quickly. "Now lets go."

"Yah sure," said Fiona, not pressing the matter any further.

Van quickly paid as they walked out of the store. 

"Not a shabby disguising job, for an assassin!" Van spun around at hearing the familiar voice. 

"Well if it isn't my friend, Gun-For-Hire Raven," said Van as he grinned.

"Why don't you just hand me Miss Lynette and spare yourself the embarrassment of defeat." Raven asked if in a hurry.

"Last time I checked, I was the one defeating you." Said Van smugly. 

Raven gritted his teeth, "just give her to me, NOW!"

"Well if it was that easy, than you'd be stinking rich right now," said Van as Fiona looked at the two.

It seemed like a showdown between the two, as a small crowd began to form.

"Break I up you two," a police officer yelled as the crowd parted to allow him to pass. 

"Stay out of this," Raven yelled as Fiona raced behind Van. 

The officer didn't reply, he just stared at Raven, and Raven stared back. 

"Come on Fiona, now's are chance," said Van as Van quickly grabbed Fiona's hand, pulling her into an alley. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Raven yelled as he took after the two.  
  


"No you don't!" the officer yelled as he stepped in front of Raven. 

"Outta my way," said Raven as he punched the guy. 

"That's assault on an officer, I get to keep you for a night!" said another cop as he quickly arrested Raven.

"I'll get you VAN!!!!!!!" Raven yelled as Van just waved at him.

"Lets go back to the Blade Liger," said Van as Fiona quickly followed. 

Soon enough darkness fell across the valley.

Van and Fiona, sat drinking coffee. 

Fiona watched as Van seemed to space out, and that same pain filled his eyes.

"Van, is the reason that you did tell me where you learned to braid have anything to do with your family?" Fiona asked.

Van sat up, slamming his cup on the ground, shattering it. Fiona's eyes widened in fear.

"Never mention my family to me!" said Van as he sat back down.

"Sorry," Fiona replied softly as she went back to her coffee. 

It was silent, until.

"It happened when I was 5," Van started as Fiona looked over.

~Flashback~

"Come on Daddy, throw me the ball!" the little 5 year old Van exclaimed as he tried to get the ball from his dad.

"You have to catch me first," said Van's father as Van tried to chase him around.

"Come on you guys, dinner,"8 year old Maria called from the door as Van ran to the house, forgetting all about he ball at the sound of food 

"This is good honey," Van's dad commented as Van's mom came to sit down.

"Yummy Mommy!" Van said as he began to eat again.

Not more than 5 minutes later, explosions shook the house.

"What was that?" Van's dad raced outside. 

"Maria, take Van and go out the back," Van's dad commanded as Maria grabbed Van taking him out to the woods. 

Though the two couldn't hear the conversation, the gun shots were evident.

"MOM! DAD!" Maria cried out, and before Van knew it, the whole town was ashes.

~End Flashback~

"And that's how I lost my parents, all those years ago," said Van as Fiona had silent tears down her face.

"What about your sister?"

"It was another 9 years later."

~Flashback~

"Come on Van," Maria complained. "OUCH!!" 

"Sorry, its not my fault your hairs so long!" 14 year old Van laughed at his sisters pain.

"I'll do it myself!" said Maria as she snatched the brush away from Van. 

She heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you go see if dinners ready," said Maria as Van went back to the kitchen and slip out of the door, this crying evident.

"YOU!" 

Van heard Maria scream as he looked out around the corner. 

"Tell me where your brother is, or you will meet the same fate as your stubborn parents!"

"What do you want with Van!"

"Tell me where he is, NOW! Or I will shot you!" The man pulled out his gun.

"Never!" Van saw Maria look back, giving him a signal

~End Flashback~

"I watched them kill the only family I had left right in front of me, and from then on, I vowed revenge." Said Van almost crying a the memory..

"Van! I'm so sorry!" Fiona said as she began to cry harder. "I should have never asked!"

"But you see . . . when I look at you, I get that feeling, the same feeling I felt when my sister was around." Van admitted as tears pricked his eyes. 

Fiona looked over at him, full of surprise.

*****

What Fiona going to say! Geeze, I would have said yes right away. Van's a total Hottie!  Like any of you care! Well leave me a nice review! It will be appreciated, and if you didn't know, our mystery on the cliff was our gun-for-hire Raven. And Zs-Adun, that schedule is a good idea, I might try that! Thanx everyone! And by the way . . . Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome and Michiko are two different people! To clear up that if you didn't know that!

Vale,

Michiko  


	6. Fiona's new Friend, and the Begining of ...

A/n: It's going to be hard to update now a days. School has started again, and being a freshman means lots of homework, not really, but it's a good excuse! And I may have a typing thing in my right wrist, which means I wont be able to type very much, its really painful, sorry for the inconvenience. Well feel lucky that I have decided to update this story! And thanks so much for all of the reviews!!! Well with no more to say, onto the story!!!

Disclaimer: Now if any of you think I own Zoids then I think you are all insane.

*****

Van listened to the uneasy silence that filled the air. How could he have been so stupid to tell her that. 

Van looked over when he heard the soft clink on the grass as Fiona stood up, placing her coffee cup on the grass. 

"I need to think a little by myself, I'll be back though, don't worry," Fiona turned around offering him a small smile before beginning to walk off at a slow pace.

"Yah sure, just don't be gone long, there are plenty of bandits who would like to get there hands on a prize like you," Van called after her, standing up as he watched her retreating form. 

"Yah all right," Van heard Fiona called.

Fiona hadn't gotten more than 30 feet away from camp when she felt a sudden dizziness fill her head. She stumbled for a few steps before falling to her knees on the ground.

Van looked up at hearing the small thump. He looked over to see Fiona kneeling on the ground.

"Fiona! What's wrong?" Van asked as he ran over to where she was, kneeling in front of her. She looked up at him.

"I fell something coming, some kind of Zoid, something unseen," Fiona gasped as she tightly closed her eyes. 

"What do you mean, like that Irvine Bandit's zoid?" Van asked confused over the whole situation.

"No, that Zoid he was in, it wasn't bad, just following orders, but this zoid, it seems evil to the core," Fiona replied as she opened her eyes once again. 

"Come on, I think you need some rest," Van helped Fiona to her feet.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Fiona asked as she looked over at Van who seemed to be thinking.

"Not really, I don't think this mystery opponent could beat me anyway," Van reassured as he looked over at her.

"I hope so," Fiona replied, 'for both our sakes,' she added silently. 

"Now lets get some rest, we still have about a days travel if not a little more," Van said as they continued with silence till they came back to the dying fire. 

Van quickly added more wood as Fiona went to get all the sleeping materials from the liger. Van perked up at the sound of silent footsteps. He stood up straight as Fiona came back buried under the blankets. 

"Found them!" Fiona proclaimed as she peaked her head around the pile, with hadn't been folded properly. 

"Shh," Van placed his finger on her lips as he looked around. 

He saw the rustle of a small bush along a row of trees. 

"I know your there, come out NOW!" Van yelled as he felt something pierce his shoulder. He gritted against the pain. 'How could I have not seen that coming, was this love really blinding his senses?'

"Oh Van!" Fiona dropped the blankets and ran to see if he was all right.

"I'm fine," Van replied coldly as Fiona reached his side where his arm had begun to bleed. 

"Not so tough are you?" Van heard someone question as a familiar figure came from behind.

"Well if it isn't Irvine," Van replied as he turned to face him.

"YOU!" Fiona cried out as she too looked at our familiar friend. 

"Yah, its me, and you two wont be so lucky this time," Irvine smirked evilly.

"It would take you and every man on this continent to defeat me, even with my wound!" Van yelled as he clutched his shoulder.

Irvine ignored him and continued. 

"As I recall," He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket reading it allowed. "Assassin rule #2, never fall in love, penalty, Death."

"Where did you get those," Van asked his voice barely audible.

Fiona stood frozen, had Irvine heard Van's confession, if so, Van could die, all because of her, and she didn't want that to happen. 

"A very nice guy named Ryan, he says if I kill you, that will make him top assassin, and he says he will employ me as number two. And another plus is I get your organoid as a nice little present." 

"That traitor!!!!!!!" Van yelled loudly.

"And now I can kill you and not have Dodge get in my way, I will show him that I am the best! Not a pathetic lovesick person like you!" Van heard a familiar voice call out above him. 

"RYAN!"  Van called as the man of the moment jumped down landing in between Van and Fiona. 

"Well Van, at least you have pretty good tastes," Ryan replied as he looked at Fiona closely. 

"Stay away from her." Van said in a low, threatening voice.

"Oh don't you worry, she's not the one I'm interested in."

Ryan turned facing Van. 

"This love has made your senses weak, oh well my that's to my advantage!" Ryan gave an evil laugh.

"You just think that, in truth, love can be a powerful thing, something you could never have," Van replied with a grin of his own. 

"So you do admit that you are in love with this girl, that was all the proof I needed to have a good reason to kill you!" 

Irvine quietly slipped away, not wanting to get caught in all this, not when there were two highly trained assassins involved.

Fiona watched in silence at what was going on right in front of her. This guy apparently had a thing against Van and wanted him out of the picture, that was for sure.

"Hey, Blondie!" Fiona heard a female voice exclaim from behind her. 

"Are you talking to me?" Fiona questioned as she turned to find the pilot of the Gustav about 5 feet behind her.

"Yah, get over here before you get hurt," Moonbay exclaimed quickly.

"What do you mean?" Fiona turned back to where both guys had pulled out weapons, sharp pointy weapons, weapons used to kill other people. 

Fiona felt a pull on her arm.

"Come on!" Moonbay exclaimed as she pulled Fiona over to a safer spot where they could still see what was going on.

"Why are you helping me?" Fiona questioned when Moonbay let go of her arm.

"Well I aint gonna let you get hurt out there!" Moonbay replied as if Fiona had asked a really dumb question.

"Well thanks, by the way my names Fiona," Fiona replied in a friendly voice, she didn't think there was really anything to be scared about with this woman.

"Nice to meet you Fiona, I'm Moonbay, and the idiot over there is Irvine," Moonbay pointed as Irvine came over beside them. 

"Tell me you didn't just call me an idiot again," Irvine asked as he reached the two.

"Yah, I did, what are you going to do about it!" Moonbay teased. 

Fiona laughed, probably the first time in days.

"What's she doing here," Irvine asked, just now noticing Fiona.

"Can't I have a gal pal, or is it illegal!" Moonbay laughed at Irvine's expression. 

"No, its just . . . never mind!" Irvine just gave up on the whole idea.

"Good, now go get me something to sit on, I'm sick of standing," Moonbay ordered to Irvine.

"Get it yourself!" 

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Fine, just don't yell, I think my ear drums just burst!" Irvine left grumbling to get Moonbay a chair.

"Now its time for us to talk," Moonbay turned to Fiona, who looked confused.

"About what," Fiona asked as she looked at Moonbay.

"If I understand this correctly, that assassin guy over there, Van I do believe was his name, he likes you right?"

"Yah," Fiona blushed as she answered.

"Well do you like him?" Moonbay pressed on, she was going to get answers, and that was for sure.

"I don't know," Fiona replied, turning even redder.

"Come on, it's a yes or no question!" Moonbay sighed.

"I don't know, honestly!" 

"Well do you think he's cute?" Moonbay asked, trying another angle.

"Yah," Fiona answered softly.

"Do you like his personality?"

"Yah, when he's not killing or threatening, he's really nice, and he's got a nice smile," Fiona answered before promptly closing her mouth.

"Then I have come to a conclusion!" Moonbay clapped her hands together. 

"What do you mean?"

"You like him, it's written all over your face! I mean, if he's like you describe him then I think if you put all of your Innocence to work, then you can change him!"

"You really think so?" Fiona asked, agreeing with Moonbay's conclusion.

"I know so!" 

Fiona was glad to have another girl to talk about this too, it was better than talking to herself.

Irvine came back, producing 2 fold up chairs. 

"Here you are your highness," Irvine set out the two chairs.

"Thank you, not go help Van, and give him back up if he needs it, and be nice to him, you could use more friends and you don't need any more enemy's" Moonbay warned as she sat down, offering Fiona the other chair. Fiona quickly sat down.

"No way!" Irvine yelled.

"Just go!" Moonbay yelled as Irvine marched off angrily.

The two girls sat, watching, and waiting for the bloodshed to begin.

'Please be ok Van,' Fiona silently prayed to herself.

*****

Kinda boring eh, yah I know. My wrist was starting to really hurt, and I didn't have much more inspiration. I do plan on trying to update even through the pain, all right, sound good. Well leave me a review! Thanks a bunch! Oh, and I meant to say, that in the first chapter I accidentally spelled IkhunyR87's name wrong, she nearly killed for that. Oh and I got dog tags and I had the girl write Van and Fiona on the one! They are so cool! Well drop me a review! Love you all!!!!!!!

Bye-bye!

Michiko


	7. Fiasco

A/N: This chapter is pretty much property of the Red Baroness, seeing as she wrote 95 % of it. So all credit should go to her. And if you people haven't read her own stories yet, then you should go read them right after this, ok. Cause she is an AWSOME writer. Well, with nothing more to say about myself, then onto the story. Oh . . . and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please accept my sincerest apology!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Zoids, just my original character!!!  
  
Chapter Seven: Fiasco  
  
*****  
  
Van stood steadily, knife in hand, and ready to lunge at the enemy. He was so nervous that the sweat fell off of his forehead in beads. He could never remember being this tense about fighting anyone before.  
  
". We'll battle like true assassins. no guns." Ryan's words barely reached Van's ears.  
  
His heart thumped wildly beneath his chest. Though he refused to let it show on his face, Van suddenly wasn't so sure if his assassin skills could get him out of this one alive. After all, he had someone else to protect beside himself. He shot a nervous glance to the blonde girl on his left.  
  
What's wrong with me? I've fought and killed tons of guys like him before. He is nothing.  
  
"Of course, you're no true assassin any longer."  
  
Ryan on the other hand faced his enemy with a smirk on his face. He seemed so poised, so relaxed, and so confident.  
  
"You ready, Flyheight?"  
  
Van nearly choked before he could get the next words out. On the sidelines Moonbay and Irvine watched interestedly while Fiona prayed silently to herself, hoping that Van would scrape by alive.  
  
I've got to get my nerve. I'll never win against this washout if I'm a mental ZOID-wreck.  
  
"Let's set it off," he hissed.  
  
"En guarde!" Ryan leaped forward like a cat knife out.  
  
With better agility, Van jumped out of the way and tried to stab Ryan in the back. For a split second he wondered how much it would hurt to be gored so mercilessly.  
  
Ryan was obviously faster than Van gave him credit for. He jumped, dodging the blade in Van's hand. In a flash he back-flipped over him. Van only caught a glimpse of the dangerous shadow above himself. He tried to dodge.  
  
Really, he tried.  
  
Quick as lightning Ryan deftly struck a blow on Van's shoulder. Crying out in pain, he leaped aside. Once at a safe distance, he clutched his right shoulder and stared at his enemy. Ryan just stood there, grinning scornfully.  
  
I can't believe I just let him touch me! And he wounded me too. What's wrong with me? Why I can't I get my nerve? This guy should be DEAD by now!  
  
And yet. Fiona wouldn't like it if I killed him.  
  
"Now you see why you must die, Van?" Ryan laughed and smiled coyly. "Love makes the heart soft, and a soft heart makes one a worthless weakling. We've no use for the likes of you!"  
  
Van gritted his teeth in both disgust and pain. This guy was difficult.  
  
"Now, let's end it!" Again, Ryan lunged forward like a hunter who'd cornered its prey. He was so fast that his movements were hard to follow.  
  
The wound can wait. I will. end this.  
  
Gracefully Van bounded aside just as Ryan came barreling by with the knife pointed at his heart. He was about to counterattack when and give Ryan a wound of his own when suddenly a loud sound stopped them both in their tracks.  
  
"THIS IS LIEUTENANT THOMAS RICHARD SCHUBALTZ OF THE IMPERIAL ARMY OF GUYLOS!" Boomed a loud voice over a megaphone. "By the power invested in me by the Emperor, his Majesty Rudolph, I now place the both of you under arrest!  
  
The noise was so earsplitting that Van and Ryan could only stare, flabbergasted, at the large Zoid/ tank that was merely thirty feet from them. Standing proudly beside it was a tall man with rumpled dirt-blond hair. In one hand was a megaphone. In the other he held the activator of the Zoid's huge gun.  
  
"Hand's up! Now, don't anybody move!" He commanded. The two assassins still looked shocked, but did as they were told.  
  
"Why should we listen to you?" shouted Ryan, even though he did as commanded.  
  
Van suddenly made his move while Ryan's guard was down. Quickly he struck forward at the enemy's side, blade pointed for his stomach. Ryan saw it coming and tried to sidestep. Van only managed to graze his side.  
  
"Why you little. you'll pay!"  
  
Thomas saw what was going on and snapped, "Hey! I said not to move! I'll shoot! I mean it, I will!"  
  
"No, you won't," said Ryan. He leaped a safe distance away from Van while he gripped his left side. "Your gun's too powerful. If you shoot us, the blast from your gun will also hit." he motioned with his head behind him, "her."  
  
In the background, Moonbay and Irvine suddenly snapped to attention.  
  
"Uh-oh. That means we'll be blasted too," said Moonbay nervously.  
  
"Maybe we should. find a safer place to see the show," suggested Irvine. ". Like. up on that hill over there.  
  
Fiona had heard everything. "No! We can't. I won't leave Van out there alone!"  
  
"Girl, your boy will be fine," said Moonbay  
  
Back towards the tank, Thomas looked stumped. "He. he's right. I can't fire, or I'll harm the package. I should've. seen this coming." He dropped the trigger lamely.  
  
"We should move, seriously," said Irvine. "Whoever that guy is, he won't be able to stop the fighting if we're in danger."  
  
"But. but Van is."  
  
Instantly the fight started up again, distracting everyone's attention. Ryan seemed bent on revenge this time, and in his eyes he looked prepared to kill. Van crouched downward, ready to counter the attack.  
  
The next ten seconds were pure and utter agony to Fiona.  
  
Nimbly Ryan jumped behind Van and landed a high kick just under his neck. Van couldn't avoid it, now could he block it. He stumbled forward, couching and choking from the pain. He had been lucky he didn't pass out from the blow.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ryan proceeded to slash his blade across Van's back.  
  
Blood was smeared on the knife. Van fell forward and rolled on the ground. Panting heavily, he struggled to get back up.  
  
"No you don't." Ryan bounded over in a single leap. Just as Van managed to sit up, he was kicked in the face. Then Ryan took his foot and ruthlessly smashed it into the back of Van's head. His face was buried in the ground.  
  
All of this happened in ten seconds.  
  
"Van!" Fiona's mind raced. I've got to help him! I've just gotta. but how.?  
  
Thomas looked over to the girl who had just screamed. She was his duty. He had been sent over to save her. He thought that this girl would be happy to be rescued. Then why did she care so much about this heartless assassin who kidnapped her in the first place? It just didn't make sense. Worst of all he couldn't even protect her right now. If he fired his tank gun, he'd kill her.  
  
Maybe, if I got back into ZOID, I could move it so that the blast would only harm the assassins.gee, those other two look dangerous as well. but not her. She won't get hurt. What is her name again?  
  
Without warning Zeke appeared. He dived low, trying to knock Ryan away from his master. He succeeded; Ryan hadn't even seen him coming. He fell backwards onto his left side. Right. Where. It. Hurt.  
  
But this assassin had been prepared for this. Ryan reached for his belt pack. Quickly unzipping it he took out a small canister. Zeke circled around to dive back. Ryan was waiting. When Zeke came near, he pushed a small button on the canister and chucked it towards the incoming Organoid.  
  
The canister exploded, covering Zeke in a sticky, damp glue-like substance. It was so damp that sparks flew when it came in contact with Zeke's metallic hide.  
  
Zeke roared weakly before he hit the ground.  
  
"Done with that," muttered Ryan, "Garbezta. Now to finish the job." He got up, turned around, and looked right into the gun barrel of a pistol.  
  
"I agree." Van. He was holding a gun.  
  
A look of what could've been fear crossed Ryan's face.  
  
"I could kill you. right here. and right now." Van took a deep breath. Obviously it had been hard for him to even stand up. His breathing was slow and shallow, but Van looked like the victor.  
  
"I know you're carrying a pistol right now too. But I won't even let you touch it. One more move and its lights out for you."  
  
"You wouldn't," hissed Ryan. "I saw how badly you fought. I saw how many looks you gave that girl. She's a pacifist pantywaist. She can never love a killer."  
  
"Trust me, I think Fiona will forgive this one. After all, she's the one who tossed me the pistol in the first place."  
  
Ryan glanced over to the group of three behind Van. The fair, little blonde panted heavily, as if what she had just done took great courage. The other two wore huge grins on their faces.  
  
"This girl's crazy." Irvine shrugged his shoulders. "She could pass for a pickpocket. I tell you I didn't even feel a thing when she took my gun out of my holster."  
  
Fiona blushed and looked embarrassed.  
  
"See?" said Van. "She doesn't mind." He lowered his voice dangerously. "And if you think one woman can undo years of assassin training, you're wrong." He cocked the pistol.  
  
A gunshot rang out, but it didn't belong to Van. The bullet sailed through the air and hit the pistol, knocking it from Van's hands. Van actually jumped back when that happened; he hadn't been expecting that at all. Ryan had a similar expression of shock on his face.  
  
"Tsk! Imbeciles. Hands up! You've had your fun. And let me say that it is a great pleasure to finally have the upper hand against you, Flyheight."  
  
Van groaned when he heard that voice. Why was he here too? "Okay, okay, Raven. I'll admit. You caught me."  
  
"Humph! It's about time you slipped up, Van. Don't either of you make a move 'cause I don't hesitate to kill as well as any assassin. except for Van. Don't even think about it. because I can smell your fear." Raven cocked his gun again and pointed it at them.  
  
"Hold up!" Thomas jumped out of his ZOID (he had been about to move it) and rushed over to where Raven stood. "Who are you? I can have you arrested for intervention of the police and for carrying a gun without a license!"  
  
Raven didn't even flinch. He just stayed stock-still. "Pfft! The question is who are you? I can't believe that the Empire sent in a wet-behind-the- ears amateur to do a professional mercenary's job." He talked to Thomas but still kept his eyes glued to the two hit men in front of him.  
  
"What?!" Thomas drew out his own pistol (which he had forgotten he'd had) and cocked it at Raven's ear. "You are seriously asking for it! I'll have you know that I'm a."  
  
Thomas began to ramble, setting off a dangerous chain affect.  
  
Whether he realized it or not, Raven was distracted when he looked at Thomas and told him to shut up. The guy couldn't help it; he was agitated beyond belief.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine looked a little stunned, but suddenly remembered that they had dealt with Raven and Thomas before. They got the chance to poke fun at them both (Irvine especially could never pass up the chance to ridicule the Empire).  
  
Fiona looked too flustered and tired to focus on the battle anymore. All she could do was to hope and pray that the whole situation turned out all right.  
  
Finally, and most importantly, Van was distracted, staring at the barrel of Thomas' and Raven's guns while stealing glances at Fiona to make sure she was fine.  
  
Ryan saw his chance.  
  
Slowly at first, he began to move his hand to the holster on his side. Van was right; he had with him a small handgun. As he was inches away from touching it, his arm darted downward to grab it. In the blink of an eye he had pulled it out, cocked it, aimed it, and fired it.  
  
The blast spooked everybody, especially Van, who suddenly felt a sharp and searing pain in his leg. This time he let his anguish go as he screamed out in torment. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping.  
  
"Van!" Fiona was about to run forward when Ryan fired two more rounds. Those bullets caused Raven and Thomas to drop their guns. Everyone froze, finally realizing that this wasn't a kid's game. but a Game called Death.  
  
The battle seemed to revolve around small amounts of time, for it only took mere seconds for Ryan to be on top of things all over again.  
  
A small snicker gurgled from his throat.  
  
"What a pleasure. WHAT a pleasure. Wow. just wow. This is certainly a happy day for me. Just think of what shall be added to my record after today! The killing of an official from the Imperial Army. The disposal of three mercenaries who've been bothering my assassin brothers for years. The successful kidnapping of Elise Lynette. Best of all, the homicide of a traitor!"  
  
Ryan let his twisted happiness flow out as he laughed sinisterly. "Say a last word of prayer, because you won't ever see the light of day again!" He carelessly aimed his gun back and forth between the six people, playing a game of eeny-meeny-miny-moe. "Now. who should I pick off first?"  
  
His grin widened. He jumped forward and grabbed Fiona by the arm, pulling her away from the group, away from Van. She screamed but before she could struggle free, Ryan pointed the pistol at her head.  
  
"Obviously not this pretty lil' thing." Ryan grimaced. "You know what? I know who should die first. those soldiers in the back should be the foremost to go. What do you think guys?" he shouted to the grove behind them.  
  
Confused, everyone looked behind himself or herself to the forest. Emerging sheepishly from the forest came out a small group of Republican soldiers. It was obvious to everyone that they had been hiding, waiting to come out and save the day.  
  
"Join the party, Gentlemen! How nice of you to be here. Now! Drop all of your guns or the girl dies!" Ryan shouted. He tightened his grip on her arm.  
  
The group of soldiers nodded ashamedly and did as they were told. The two in the front looked the most annoyed and embarrassed of them all. Thomas recognized the two leaders immediately as O'Connell and Hermann.  
  
Not good, now he's got her as his hostage.  
  
Hermann watched Ryan's moves very carefully as he advanced toward them, dragging Fiona along with him.  
  
"What are we going to do now that he has Fiona," Moonbay whispered to Irvine.  
  
"Wait and see what he does," Irvine replied back.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Fiona struggled against Ryan's strong grip.  
  
"You are in no position to be ordering me around little girl." Ryan sneered as he tightened his grip on her arm even more. Fiona winced in apparent pain.  
  
Fiona's gaze looked around and collided with Van's gaze. The look on Van's face was of pure anger and hatred towards Ryan.  
  
Don't do something stupid Van.  
  
Van sat there, holding his leg and wondering what he could do to help Fiona. Van would make sure Ryan would pay if he harmed one hair on Fiona's head. But then again . . . what could Van do to stop him in the condition he was in now. He would have to think quickly, because time was running out for the small group.  
  
"Lets go Miss Lynette, we have business to take care of." Ryan grinned as he readjusted the pistol along Fiona's blond head and stopped in front of the small band of Republican soldiers. "Its show time boys."  
  
*****  
  
So, how did you like the Red Baroness's chapter??? I myself loved it! And I really must send my best Thanks to her for all of her help. So . . . please review! I will love you for . . . forever! Thanks so much for reading! And tell me what I should improve on!!!! Thanks! And this may be the last time I will update this story before Christmas so . . . MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Till my next Update!  
  
Michiko and my special guest writer Red Baroness! 


End file.
